Night Call
by heylalaa
Summary: YosukeChie; — Terkadang, kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati saat menelepon seseorang.


**Judul: **Night Call  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Pairing: **Chie, Yosuke  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Notes: **Pointless dan tidak penting. Saya buat hanya karena saya bosan saat saya harus menunggu balasan SMS dari teman saya. Alasan yang abal?

* * *

Dengan bola mata coklatnya, perempuan itu menatap layar telepon genggamnya yang terus menyala selagi tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan tombol-tombol telepon itu. Ia menghela napas ketika mengetahui bahwa ia belum juga mendapat balasan pesan dari Yukiko, lalu dengan malas, ia menaruh telepon itu di ujung mejanya. Bola matanya kemudian melirik ke arah jam dindingnya, menatap jarum panjang jam yang masih terus bergerak, melewati tiap-tiap angka yang tertera di permukaan jam itu, lalu mendesah kesal karena waktu yang ditunggunya—tepat tengah malam—belum juga datang.

Sekali lagi, Chie mengambil teleponnya, lalu menggertakkan giginya ketika Yukiko belum juga membalasnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia mempertimbangkan apakah lebih baik ia menelepon perempuan itu atau menunggunya membalas pesannya, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi temannya itu.

Kemudian, selagi ia menatap kalender kamarnya, jemarinya menekan sebuah tombol yang pada akhirnya, memunculkan sebuah daftar dari kontak-kontak yang telah dihubunginya selama ini. Chie segera menekan tombol '_call_' pada baris pertama daftar itu—yang seingatnya, merupakan nomor Yukiko.

Ia lalu mendekatkan speaker teleponnya ke telinga kanannya, membiarkan nada konstan menemaninya selagi ia menunggu Yukiko mengangkatnya sementara jari telunjuknya sibuk mengetuk meja belajarnya berkali-kali. Lalu, ketika ia mendengar suara telepon yang terangkat, dengan cepat ia segera mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin ia katakan.

"Ha—"

Chie langsung memotong sambutan itu, "Yukiko!" serunya cepat, lalu ia menarik napas dan mulai melanjutkan, "Kau harus dengar apa yang tadi terjadi di Junes!"

Terdengar dehaman pelan dari seberang, disusul dengan perkataan '_tunggu_' yang sekali lagi, dipotong oleh Chie yang tidak sabar. "Huh! Yosuke benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat itu dengan cepat, yang kemudian disambut dengan suara yang terdengar kaget. "Kamu nggak usah kaget, Yukiko! Kamu pasti tahu apa yang tadi terjadi, kan? Pas aku pergi ke toilet, dan lelaki jelek itu—! Dia—mencuri—steak_ku_ yang berharga!" ujarnya, tak lupa memberi penekanan pada kata '_ku_' yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Ta—"

"Aku kesal banget, Yukiko!" potong perempuan itu sekali lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan hentakan kakinya dan dentaman tangannya ke arah meja belajarnya yang malang. "Dan setelah itu, pemuda alay itu—dia nggak mengganti steak yang sudah kubeli dengan uang jajan terakhirku itu!" Kali ini ia menendang buku pelajaran bahasa yang tak sengaja tergeletak di dekat kakinya, membiarkan buku tak berdosa itu terbang melayang dan terjatuh di dekat tong sampah.

Sekali lagi, terdengar dehaman, namun kali ini, tak ada kalimat apa pun yang terlontar.

Tak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari temannya, Chie kembali melanjutkan pelampiasan kemarahannya kepada temannya itu. Ia mengambil pulpen hitam yang tadi dibiarkannya menggelinding dan jatuh ke lantai, lalu mulai mencoret-coret buku tulisnya tanpa memperdulikan catatan yang telah dengan susah payah ia salin dari Souji.

"Dan kamu tahu, tadi sore dia bilang apa?" desis Chie pelan sementara matanya menyipit, menatap coretan tidak jelasnya di catatannya itu. Perempuan itu menunggu selama beberapa detik, yang pada akhirnya menghela napas pelan karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa pun dari teman teleponnya itu. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja belajarnya. "Ia bilang aku—_aku_ bodoh hanya karena nilai bahasaku tadi jauh lebih jelek daripada nilai bocah sialan itu!"

Chie menghirup napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Ia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya, mengetahui bahwa masih ada beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum jarum jam pendek itu berhenti di angka dua belas, dan ia kembali berbicara pada teleponnya—atau lebih tepat, pada Yukiko.

"Tapi kau tahu, saat pelajaran olah raga tadi—saat ia main basket—ia kelihatan cukup... keren," gumam Chie pelan, lalu ia memutar bola matanya dan menepuk dahinya. "Sedikit, oke?" tambahnya cepat sebelum Yukiko mengira yang tidak-tidak.

Namun perempuan di seberang teleponnya itu, entah kenapa, kali ini terasa lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Yang bisa terdengar hanyalah dehaman pelan, hembusan napas yang entah kenapa terkesan memburu—entah karena marah atau kesal, atau terkadang suara televisi yang masih menyala. Tak ada sedikit pun kata-kata yang perempuan itu ucapan untuk menanggapi omelan Chie.

Pelan, Chie berdeham, kemudian ia berkata, "Hei, Yukiko," panggilnya pelan, sementara di seberangnya, temannya tidak menjawab sedikit pun, "kenapa kali ini kamu... kok lebih... diam?"

Tak ada respon selama beberapa detik, membuat Chie mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Yukiko sediam ini. Apakah nilai bahasanya tadi jelek? Atau... apakah Souji—yang mungkin saja sudah tercemar virus mesum dari Yosuke—melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya? Ia memutar otaknya, mencoba mengeluarkan tebakan lain hingga pada akhirnya, terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang.

"Yukiko—?"

"Chie, coba kamu lihat layar telepon kamu," perintah suara di seberang telepon itu, membuat bola mata Chie terbelalak. Suara itu berat, tidak terdengar seperti perempuan, dan juga tidak ada kesan lembut dan feminin sedikit pun.

Sama sekali bukan suara milik Yukiko Amagi.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Chie segera menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, lalu menatap layar teleponnya dengan bola mata coklatnya yang semakin membesar, apalagi ketika ia melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di permukaan teleponnya yang masih menyala itu.

_Yosuke Hanamura_.

Tanpa Chie sadari, wajahnya memanas dan kedua pipinya memerah. Tangannya bergetar kencang dan dengan segera, ia menekan tombol '_close_', memutuskan sambungan telepon itu tanpa memperdulikan suara Yosuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar—seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam laci mejanya, lalu menutup laci itu dengan kasar dan segera melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya, melapisi telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengabaikan dering telepon genggamnya yang samar-samar, terdengar dari balik kayu laci meja itu.

* * *

**END**


End file.
